A Soul Reapers Heart
by Soul Reaper Nanako
Summary: Ichigo still has memories of what he did to this girl...how he killed her. But what happens when she returns? As a soul reaper? Read to find out. R
1. Episode 1: Memories

Episode 1: "Memories"

_"Ichigo! Ichigo!" _She would shout. _"Can you come out to play today?" _She would always be wearing a hakama. Her short orange hair would be up in two small pigtails…and she would be smiling. But that all changed…After my mom died she changed along with me. She slowly stopped smiling less and less. It was even rare when I saw her smile. I thought when my mom died, that was enough but no…it went further. Before what happened, when we were younger, ah man where those the days, she would always find a way to get my dad to let me come outside to play. Even if it was for only five or ten minutes…she didn't care. As long as she could have some time to play a game with me, she was happy. But that one day, I remember when my dad picked us both up from the dojo. I was holding my dad's hand and hers.

_"Ichigo's Dad? Can Ichigo play with me after we get home?" _I glanced at my Dad, wondering and hoping he would say the magic word.

_"Yes." _As soon as my dad said that, me and her would jump for joy…but not literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, walking up to me, "Who are you talking to?" I quickly sat up looked at her. She was wearing her usual summer dress and holding a copy of some romance novel.

"No one," I said. Rukia had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I heard you talking," she said, "Were you talking to yourself?" I laid back down and put my hands behind my head. Rukia sighed and sat down.

"I was just saying the lines to a song," I lied. Rukia plopped onto her back and starred at the clouds, slowly migrating east. My eyes slowly gazed at their glory as well.

"What song?" Rukia asked, after a long silence. I didn't answer. My mind was else where and I couldn't think of a song.

"Were you thinking about that girl again?" Rukia asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping Rukia would leave me alone for now.

"Well?" She pushed. I opened my eyes in defeat and sat up, crossed legged.

"Yeah," I finally said. Rukia continued to lay down and stare at the clouds.

"You know what?" She asked. I starred at the ground not really caring. Rukia noticed and continued on.

"You never told me anything about her really," she said, "You never told me her age, how you two met, why you only talk about her alone…" Rukia paused, "D-Did she die?" That was it. I stood up and started walking away. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Rukia quickly sat up and watched me slowly go away from her. She stood up, brushed her dress off, and quickly caught up with me.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I didn't-" She didn't continue when I stopped.

"No one ever does….No one ever knows," I said. Sadness overcame Rukia's eyes. When she was about to say something else, I started to run away from her.

"Ichigo!" She shouted, "Ichigo wait!" Rukia started chasing me but she stopped when she ran out of breath. I was used to running far distances. Especially to get away from something I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"How much does that girl matter to you?" Rukia asked herself. I continued running until I reached the edge of a cliff. I immediately fell down to a sitting position and tried to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I fell onto my back, lazily, and looked at the clouds once more. My mind drifted off and I started talking out loud again…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home, she continued holding my hand and dragged me off to the playground to play ball. My dad always let me go there because it was only half a block away. I never had a thing for slides. We kind of never got along. But that day, she made me get on it. I sat down first and she sat on my lap. Then, we slid down and I actually enjoyed it. When I first went down a slide with Karin, I was terrified. I thought we were going to fly off. Heh. I know it sounds stupid but I never went on a slide ever again until that day.

We sat on the swings when it was sunset. We always did so that we could swing high enough to see the sun on the horizon. Even though I tried as hard as I could, I would never go higher then she would. After the sun was almost down, we started walking home. Her house was right across the street from mine. That day was going perfect. Until…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snapped out of my daze and looked around. I was still by the edge of the cliff and the sun was about to set. With a deep sigh, I got up and started walking home. I didn't notice at first, but my path changed and headed towards the playground I used to play on. When I reached it, the sun was just setting. I sat on a swing and slightly laughed to myself.

"Man I must look like a kid right now," I said aloud to myself. I started swinging and soon, I could see the sun on the horizon…Just like the old days. The sun had completely set when I finally started going home. Occasionally, I would glance up at the sea of stars that seemed to go on forever. Right before I walked through the door, Rukia stopped me.

"Ichigo," she said in almost a mumble. I stopped and glanced at her. She still looked upset.

"What?" I asked, in the calmest tone I could have. Rukia sighed and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you or reopen any old wounds," she said, "I was just curious about that girl…If you want, will you please tell me everything that happened? It doesn't matter…but if you do, I'm here to listen when you are ready to tell me."

"I'll tell you…but just not right now," I said, "I don't think I could." Rukia nodded understandingly and walked into the house after me. Dad, Karin, and Yuzu were in the living room. Dad was playing a video game with Karin, trying to beat her, and Yuzu was watching, making sure that they didn't get violent. Rukia sat on the couch and joined Yuzu in watching them. Not too long ago, I told them that Rukia was an exchange student and needed a home. They bought it and now she stays with us.

I walked back into my room and shut the door, silently, behind me. I flipped the light switch and my room filled with light. My bed was made perfectly, but it didn't last long. I flopped down onto my bed, messing it up. As I laid there, I started to wonder if I really should tell Rukia about her…About Na-. My eyes became heavy and closed. Before I could finish that thought, I fell asleep.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

I woke up with a voice calling my name. At first, I didn't know who's voice it was. But, I found out when I opened my eyes. It was Rukia. She looked scared. I quickly sat up and looked at her.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" she asked. She took the question out of my mouth. I slightly nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Rukia sighed in relief and sat down on a chair.

"You were screaming, tossing around, and crying in your sleep," she said. I put my hand on my cheek and it was soaked.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. I looked at my hand and then at Rukia. _No duh. If I was crying and screaming, of course I had a nightmare._

"No," I said, "I don't know why I was screaming and crying. That was a good dream." _I would rather die then to have that dream again._ Rukia looked at me in disbelief and stood up.

"It's time for breakfast," She said, "Come on, before it gets cold." I nodded and got up out of bed. Rukia blushed when she noticed something about me.

"Um, Ichigo?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your shirt?" I didn't even realize it. I must've took it off in my sleep…weird. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a shirt. As we walked towards the dining room, I put my shirt on. Karin and Dad were sitting at the table while Yuzu was setting everything out on it. Dad was telling some stupid story of his.

"And then he said that he let it go because it was too big!" he said. Karin sighed.

"Dad, that story was so big of a lie that not even a 2-year-old would fall for it," she said. I could tell she wasn't in a good mood. When Rukia and me walked in, Yuzu quickly walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach me. I looked at her weird.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Yuzu put her hand down and sighed in relief.

"We all heard you Ichigo and I asked Rukia to go wake you up," She said, walking back over to the table, "I was thinking that maybe, you had a fever or something." I rolled my eyes. _Yuzu, you care about every little thing. _I sat at the table, a crossed my dad and next to Rukia. Dad started telling another story and, somehow, Rukia seemed very interested. After breakfast, I helped Yuzu clean up and Dad was still telling Rukia a dumb story. Karin had already left to go somewhere. I guess anywhere she couldn't hear Dad.

When were done cleaning up breakfast, I walked outside and started wandering around. I started walking towards the backyard. I hadn't been back there for what seems like forever. To my surprise, it looked exactly the same as before mom and her left. It had a flower garden, still full of flowers, and a spot for you to relax. I laid down there and starred at the sky. There weren't any clouds in the sky. Now I had nothing to stare at. Rukia walked up to me, quietly and I looked at her upside down.

"Ichigo, do you mind if I stay here with you for a bit?" She asked. I put my hands behind my head.

"I don't care, you don't have to ask," I said. Rukia laid down next to me and seemed to be in a daze, looking at the sky. There was a long silence between us. All you could hear was a few wind chimes, the wind, and silence. I never knew it but, silence was loud. I eventually broke it.

"Hey Rukia?" I said. She turned her head to look at me.

"Yeah?" she asked. I sighed.

"Do you want to hear the story now?" I asked." Rukia looked surprised. She sat up and got comfortable. I gave her a weird look and sat up as well.

"I told you," Rukia said, "When you are ready, I am here to listen. So, if you are, I am too." I nodded and sighed deeply.

"Well…Her name was Nanako."

AN (Author's Note): How did I do? Did I do okay for the first episode? Please send a review and tell me what you think! I will be glad to see it. I will up the next episode as soon as I get at least two good reviews. Thank you for reading!


	2. Episode 2: Tradegy

Episode 2: "Tragedy"

"She was my best friend," I told Rukia, "And she was my first crush." Rukia looked surprised when I said that. I kind of wanted to know what she was thinking…

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "I never thought of _you_ ever having a crush on anyone." I glanced away from her. _Rukia how dumb can you get? Heh. Maybe one day I'll tell you…_

"Well. I was young," I said. Rukia thought for a second and then nodded for me to continue the story.

"Nanako was just like me," I continued, "We both had strange orange colored hair, we both smiled a lot, and we both were happy until my mom died." I laid back down and put my hands behind my head again.

"But _that_ day," I paused. Rukia looked at me, curiously.

"What?" she asked. I sighed.

"She died because of me," I said. Rukia looked slightly shocked. I looked at her.

"Don't say it was a Hollow, it's not the same case as when I thought my mom died because of me," I said, "I definitely know for a fact that she died because of me." Rukia was about to say something but she decided not to say it. I continued the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Okay, until the story of Nanako is over, everything that is wrote is being said by Ichigo to Rukia even though there aren't any quotation marks.)

My Dad picked us up from the dojo that day. We all walked home hand-in-hand. Nanako asked my dad if I could play for a while and my dad gladly said, _"Yes." _After we played with my ball for a while and watched the sunset from the swings, we walked home. Her house was right a crossed the street from me. When we reached my house, there was a big gust of wind and it knocked my ball out of my hands. The wind died down and my ball continued bouncing away. I started chasing after it and Nanako chased after me.

_"Ichigo wait!" _She shouted, _"Make sure it doesn't go into the streets!" _My ball didn't bounce into the street but down the hill. I continued to follow it. When I finally caught it, Nanako had just caught up with me. She fell to her knees and started catching her breath. I made the biggest mistake and sat my ball down and not making sure it wouldn't fly away again. I kneeled in front of Nanako and another gust of wind came. I hugged her to make sure she wouldn't fly away. Heh. I know it sounds impossible. But, hey, I was a little kid and didn't know any better. When the wind died down once again, we stood up and my ball was gone.

_"What did you do with it?"_ Nanako asked. I looked around and still couldn't find it. Nanako did too. She eventually found it caught in some twigs hanging over the edge of a cliff. She smiled and started running towards it. It didn't look like a cliff really, just a steep hill. I knew it was a cliff though. I ran after her, trying to stop her.

_"Nanako! Wait! Don't go!" _I shouted, _"It's a cliff you'll fall!" _Nanako must've not heard me because she kept running. She stopped at the very edge and almost fell. Luckily, she fell backwards onto the safe ground. She looked scared and she started catching her breath. I stopped next to her and sat down. I was out of breath as well.

_"Ichigo did you see?" _She asked. I looked at her.

_"See what?" _I asked. Nanako pointed to the ball. I looked at it. It was just barely staying on the twigs.

_"What about it?" _I asked.

_"There was a girl floating there!" _Nanako said. I knew Nanako could see ghosts too but we still didn't know what they were.

_"She told me to stop," _Nanako said. I smiled.

_"Good thing she did or you would've fell!" _I said. I started to cry and Nanako kept asking what was wrong. I was so scared of the thought of almost losing her like my mom, that I just broke down into tears. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

_"I thought I was going to lose you," _I said. Nanako smiled and hugged me, forgetting about the cliff. I shyly and gently pushed her back, also forgetting about that damned cliff…Then it happened. I was so dumb and I still hate myself for it. Nanako fell because I was shy and pushed her so she would stop hugging me. As she fell, I sat there in shock…knowing there was nothing I could do…I couldn't save her….I knew I couldn't…I also knew that I would never see her again, just like mom. The last thing I heard from her was her screaming my name as she fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up and went into the field position. I hid my face in my knees and started crying. That moment kept running in my mind like a broken record. Rukia looked at me with pity.

"Ichigo…" she said in a whisper. I tried to calm down but I couldn't…so I did the logic thing.

"Rukia…J-just go," I said stuttering, "J-just leave me b-be." Rukia understood and left without a word. I must of cried for about an hour. Yuzu came out a couple of times but she didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked away. I think my dad did the same thing too. When I finally calmed down, I dried my face with the edge of my shirt and stood up. My eyes were red from crying and my cheeks were flushed. I slowly walked inside the house. No one said anything to me, they just continued with what they were doing. Dad was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, Rukia was sitting a crossed from him and reading a romance novel, Karin was no where to be seen, and Yuzu was cleaning up around the house.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I glanced at the ceiling and it seemed to be starring at my with pity. I turned to my side and even the wall seemed to be doing the same thing. After a few moments, I got up and walked out of my room and then the house. I could tell Rukia wanted to follow me but I guess she knew that I was still upset.

I wandered around for what seemed to be hours but really, only minutes. I found myself at that damned cliff. Why I was there I would never know. But, I stayed for a while, sitting near the edge and occasionally glancing down. That cursed memory haunted me while I was there. Rukia eventually found me. She was silent and sat down next to me. There was a long silence just as before. But this time, she broke it.

"Ichigo I'm sorry," she said. I starred at the edge of the cliff, tracing it with my eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. In a way, I knew what she was saying sorry for.

"I'm sorry for cutting that wound open again," Rukia said, "That was a tragedy that should only be your business and I bugged you about it."

"Well, now it's off my back and I feel a spec better about it now that I told someone," I said. Rukia slightly smiled and laid on her back. I did too and I sat my hands on my stomach. I guess that old saying was true, "_A tragic memory only feels better when you tell someone._"

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia said. I stared at the sky. There were a few clouds in it now.

"Yeah?" I asked. Rukia smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks for telling me," She said. I slightly smiled.

"You were curious that's all," I said. Rukia nodded and looked at the sky as well. I didn't realize it but I said my next thought out loud.

"Nanako, I hope you're happy up there," I said. Rukia glanced at me and then back at the sky.

"I'm sure she is," she said. I smiled and closed my eyes. Nanako's smiling face was all that was left before I drifted off.

AN: I finally finished Episode 2! I hope it was good. Thank you for the nice reviews! The same rule as Episode 1 applies to this Episode as well. Once I get two or more good reviews I'll post up the next Episode! I hope you're enjoying reading it so far! Thanks for reading!


	3. Episode 3: The Mystery

Episode 3: "The Mystery Hollow killings and Ichigo's sense"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

When I woke up, I could immediately tell that I wasn't in my bed. It didn't even feel like a bed…and there was a warmness on my chest…I opened my eyes and I was still by the cliff. Rukia was laying on the side of her head on my chest with her arms, carelessly there too. I didn't freak out or get mad…well I tried not too. Instead, I just put my hands behind my head and watched the clouds. _I wonder what time it is? The sun is still rising so, it has to be at least 6. _About 5 or 10 minutes later, I wasn't counting, Rukia woke up. She looked up at my face and quickly sat up, blushing.

"I-Ichigo!?" She said, covering her face, "I-I'm so sorry!" I sat up and looked at her, surprised. I would never of thought Rukia to get this way. Maybe…it was because she was still half asleep. I didn't care. I stood up and started walking back to the house. Rukia started following me, silently.

"I-Ichigo…" She said, "I'm sor-"

"You don't need to be sorry," I said, cutting her off, "You probably just moved in your sleep. Everyone does it." Rukia stopped and I turned around. She looked surprised.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity. Rukia shook her head and walked a head of me. I quickly caught up with her and walked beside her.

"What was that look for?" I asked. She didn't reply. Damn, I hated it when she did that. I would ask her something and only silence was the response.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Shouted a familiar sound. Rukia pulled out her cell phone, with a little charm on it, and looked at the screen.

"Ichigo, a hollow!" She said, "By the east park!" We started running there but I stopped. _The east park…? That's where Nanako and me used to hang out when we were kids._ Rukia looked at me.

"Ichigo?" She said. I snapped out of it ad continued running. Rukia grabbed my sleeve and made me stop. I looked back at her and she was putting a glove on her hand.

"What are yo-" I started but she hit me and my soul popped out of my body. I had forgotten that, that glove did that.

"Never mind," I said, continuing towards the park. I could sense something…two things. One was a hollow that's for sure but…what was the other thing? It didn't really matter, as long as there was a hollow there, I had to get rid of it. Suddenly, the senses were gone. I couldn't sense a hollow nor the other thing. I stopped and Rukia almost bumped into me.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" She asked, "We need to get rid of that ho-"

"It's not there anymore," I said, cutting her off again.

"What?"

"I can't sense it anymore…"

"Ichigo, are you sure?"

"Check to see if you can still get a signal." Rukia pulled out her phone again and pushed a button. It made a beep sound and Rukia's eyes widened.

"No signal?" I guessed. Rukia looked up at me and nodded.

"Could it be another soul reaper?" She asked. I shrugged and continued towards the park.

"Either way, we need to make sure that thing is good and gone!" I shouted. Rukia snapped out of her "phase" and followed me. When we reached the park, there wasn't anyone there. Just signs that a hollow had been there. Half of the swings were torn down, the slide was demolished, and there were huge bite marks in the ground.

"Well, at least we know there _was_ a hollow here," I said. Rukia nodded and closed her eyes. She made a hand sign with both hands. With her right hand she made a symbol in the air and she said something. I looked at her weird.

"What are you doing?" I asked, going back in my body. Rukia opened her eyes and put her hands down.

"I can't tell if there was or not," she said, "My powers are too weak." I walked up to her and stopped beside her.

"Even if there was," I started, "If they are here to take you like last time, I'll kill them." Rukia looked surprised but then she smiled.

"Thank you," she said. I slightly smiled and started walking home. Rukia walked beside me.When we reached home, Yuzu was standing by the door and she looked happy when she saw us.

"Ichigo! Rukia! You're back!" she shouted, running up to us, with a crashing hug.

"We were only gone a night," I said. Yuzu looked up at us and stopped hugging us.

"I was worried!" she said, "I can't believe you two didn't tell us you weren't coming ho-" Yuzu fainted and I quickly caught her.

"Yuzu?" I asked, "Are you alright!?" I was worried now. Yuzu wouldn't fall unconscious like that. I quickly walked inside, Rukia right behind me, and ran into my dad's room.

"Dad, there's something wrong with Yu-" I started.

"I know," he said, cutting me off, "It's alright, she was up all night waiting for you two to come home. So, she probably passed out from no sleep. Just put her in her room and leave me the hell alone until I get up completely." I looked at him weird.

"Then why were you awake when we came in?" I asked. _Stupid question._

"Because you woke me up!" he shouted. I smirked and walked out. After laying Yuzu in her room, I shut the door and I heard that beeping noise again.

"Another one!?" I asked looking at Rukia. She pulled out her cell phone and nodded.

"This time it's by the cliff," she said. _The cliff? Why are they appearing where things have occurred?_ That didn't matter right now. We ran back into my room and Rukia knocked my soul out again. She laid my body on my bed and we started running towards the cliff.

"I can sense it!" I said. Rukia nodded. I could sense the thing before again.

"Rukia," I said. She looked back at me, "I can sense the other thing from before there too."

"Another hollow?" Rukia asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's something else, but I just can't tell what it is." I said. Rukia nodded and we continued towards the cliff.

"Rukia," I said. She looked back at me again.

"Yes?" She asked, "Did the thing leave?" I shook my head.

"No. I was just wondering what would happen if it _was_ a soul reaper, would we have to fight them?" Rukia shook her head.

"No, not unless they attack us." I nodded in response. When we reached the cliff, the hollow was still there and there was a person in a black and white outfit…a soul reaper outfit. But…there was something different, they were wearing a 3-quarter hollow mask. The hollow was huge. I looked up at it and there was a slash mark a crossed it's face but not deep enough to kill it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said. I looked at her, "You already know what the real hollow is so kill it!" I nodded and pulled out my zanpaktou. Then, I jumped up in the air, with the tip of it's blade pointing at the ground.

"Hey, loser!" I shouted. The hollow looked up at me, "You're real opponent is right here!" My zanpaktou's blade went right into the hollow's forehead. I smiled and jumped back, next to Rukia. The hollow disappeared in a series of shatters.

"Don't worry, you're going to the soul society," Rukia said to the hollow before it disappeared. After it was gone, we looked at the soul reaper. I could tell it was a girl now because she…well you know…

"Who is that girl?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know," I replied. I couldn't see her face nor, her hair.

"I-Ichigo?" She said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. The girl took off the hollow mask. My eye's widened. I knew who she was.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia asked, looking at me. I took a step back.

"Do you know who that girl is?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's-"

AN: I hope you liked Chapter 3! As before, the same rules apply as Chapter 2 and 1. I bet all of you know who the soul reaper is. But for those who are clueless, I left a cliff hanger. Read Chapter 4 to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
